O velho Moinho
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Num mundo dividido por classes sociais, eles se conheceram em um velho moinho e desde de então não puderam mais se separar. Rin/Sessy.


Título: **O velho Moinho**

**Autora: **Hadassa

**Género: **Romance

**Shipper: **Rin e Sesshoumaru

**Sinopse: **Num mundo dividido por classes sociais,eles se conheceram em um velho moinho e desde de então não puderam mais se separar. Rin/Sessy.

**OBS: **Na verdade eu escrevi essa história para o trabalho de literatura, aí resolvi readapta-la a um dos meus casais preferidos do manga Inuyasha

**Nova Inglaterra - 1856**

**R**in caminhava tristemente por entre a vila aquela manhã, não tinha mais aquele brilho suave no olhar, não havia o mesmo ânimo de antes, tal era a tristeza que a nem se ouvia a bela voz da jovem, como era costume de se ouvir quando a jovem passeava pela vila.

Concerteza vocês caros leitores (as) devem estarem se perguntando o que causou tal tristeza na jovem! A pergunta certa não seria o que, mas sim quem?!O nome dele era Sesshoumaru! Creio que não devo guardar mistério sobre o fato de Rin amar Sesshoumaru!

Ele é o rico filho de um lorde, que após a morte do segundo, o primeiro veio a herdar as terras do pai, vindo a Nova Inglaterra para tomar posse das ditas cujas.

Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho era um jovem de feições sérias, másculas e compenetradas, de cabelos do tom da neve e olhos cor topázio, era jovem e corpulento, nos auge de seus 25 anos, havia estudo medicina e advocacia, criado com a mais refinada educação poderia se perceber que era um homem culto e de finas etiquetas, mas mesmo assim percebia-se ser um homem luxurioso e frio e algumas vezes orgulhoso.

Mas apesar dos defeitos ditos acima era alvo das mais diversas artimanhas e seduções das mulheres daquela região, pois apesar de seus hábitos muito criticados não havia uma mãe no condado que não o desejassem como futuro genro.

Muito diferente de Rin, filha de Kagome, uma simples camponesa e de Inuyasha um simplório lavrador, menina pobre e desengonçada, cabelos negros como a noite, caindo como um longo véu da cachoeira. Tinha traços infantis de menina sapeca, olhos do tom castanho e um belo sorriso, além de uma maravilhosa voz já comentada aqui.

Ainda era uma menina, com seus 18 anos, apesar de franzina era bela, e muito esperta, todas as manhãs quando vinha vender verduras, sempre voltava com um livro que a professora da pequena escola lhe emprestava.

Devem estar a pensar que Sesshoumaru concerteza era indiferente a Rin, tamanha a diferença entre ambos, pois enganam-se, ele nutria pela jovem o mesmo sentimento que produzia nesta.

Mas então por que o motivo da tristeza?! Infelizmente devo dizer que a união dos jovens era impossível, tanto pela parte dos familiares de Rin, quanto pela parte dos de Sesshoumaru.

Para a família dela, o jovem apenas queria se diverti e por serem pobres era certo que ele não levava a paixão da jovem a sério. Na família dele, acreditavam que esta era uma caça - dotes, logo havia uma grande barreira entre ambos.

Perdida em pensamentos nem notou que se aproximava do velho moinho que ficava um pouco afastado da cidade, e se perdeu em recordações ao olhar o lugar o abandonado.

Devem estar se perguntando o que tem o velho moinho?! Permitam responder a pergunta! Foi ali onde o jovem casal se conheceu, quando Rin entrou no velho moinho e acabou com o pé preso por causa de uma tábua velha, começou a gritar por ajuda e Sesshoumaru passava no momento veio ver o que aconteceu e acabou se encantando com a jovem ali presente, e Rin com o jovem que a encarava.

Desde de então todas as manhãs eles iam ao velho moinho e ali conversavam horas a fio, logo estavam apaixonados, mas como o destino é faceiro, a família de ambos se puseram totalmente contra o romance.

Mas a pouco a esperança de ambos ruiu quando Sesshoumaru se viu obrigado a se casar e sua mãe, Ozayou havia escolhido Kagura, jovem mesquinha que vivia a gozar de Rin, filha de um conde vizinho as terras deste, que a muito tinha inveja de Rin, por saber de seu envolvimento com Sesshoumaru, no qual esta estava interessada, e desde de que havia conseguido ficar noiva deste, vivia rindo e zombando de Rin ainda mais.

Entrou silenciosamente no velho moinho e levou um susto ao ver que havia alguém mais lá.

- Sesshoumaru! O que fazes aqui?

- Vim justamente com a esperança de vê-la…já temia que não aparecesse.

-Na verdade eu nem sei ao certo o que faço aqui, devo me afastar de você enquanto ainda há chances para meu coração.

-Não faças isso comigo, não ignores nossa história de amor como se a ti não tivesse mais importância para ti.

- Você terá que se casar, não posso me prender em um amor sem futuro.

- Não me culpes se no testamento de meu pai eu estou sendo obrigado a casar no prazo de um ano se quero ter direito a minha herança.

- Não me lembres do que já sei.

- Você realmente me esqueceu?

- Pensei que já estivesse casado!

- Me casarei amanhã pela manhã.

- Então temo dizer que está será a única vez que o verei.

Já iria se afastar quando este a segura pelo pulso e a toma com um beijo fatal.

**Na manhã seguinte…**

Naquela manhã ela acordou cedo como todos os dias, beijou a mãe, se despediu dos pais e foi para a vila.

Mas havia algo diferente desta vez, era um olhar de saudade, sua vez era melodiosa e triste, como se tivesse dizendo um adeus a todos.

Mas maior foi a surpresa de todos ao perceber que ela realmente se despedia da vila.

Era notícia em todo o condado e nos vizinhos, Sesshoumaru e Rin havia fugido escondidos no dia anterior.

Mas para compreender tais acontecimentos creio que devo voltar na conversa interminada anteriormente.

**No dia anterior...**

- Então temo dizer que está será a única vez que o verei.

Já iria se afastar quando este a segura pelo pulso e a toma com um beijo fatal.

- Fuja comigo!

Disse Sesshoumaru assim que terminaram de se beijar.

- Estás louco!!

-Louco de amor por ti! Fugimos escondido e nos casamos, depois vamos para a Escócia, quando voltarmos eles nada poderão fazer para nos afastar.

- É uma loucura que estás a dizer mas por que não haveremos de tentar?

- Então fugiras comigo!?! Desejas se tornar a futura Sra. Taisho? - Disse ajoelhando-se, o que causa riso em Rin

- Levante-se daí homem.

-Então aceita se casar comigo? -Pergunta já em pé.

- Sim! Mas quando?

- Amanhã de manhã, traremos nossas coisas escondidas para este velho moinho e nos encontramos aqui, irei alugar uma carruagem para nos levar a uma igreja de um padre amigo meu e logo depois seguimos a viagem de navio.

- Como trarei minhas coisas para cá sem que ninguém perceba?

- Pedirei a meu vassalo que vá secretamente até sua casa e traga suas coisas para cá! Não se preocupe em levar pouca coisa, compraremos o resto depois, tenho dinheiro suficiente para vivermos bem por vários anos, além de algumas terras que adquiri na Escócia.

- Então até amanhã meu amor!

- Até.

Creio que todos já devem ter compreendido o acontecimento. Pois bem, retornando de onde paramos… A família de ambos quase surtaram ao receberam a tal carta de despedida, seus preconceitos e cismas haviam levado seus filhos acometerem uma loucura. A parti daquele dia a família de Sesshoumaru e Rin se tornaram mais unidas e pediam todos os dias que Deus os guardassem e que eles retornassem.

**5 Anos Depois…**

Kagome, Ozayou e Inuyasha vieram ver a quem pertencia a bela carruagem que havia parado em frente a bela mansão recém construída.

Enorme foi o susto deles ao verem descer desta Rin grávida e Sesshoumaru, além de uma outra criança de seus 4 anos.

- Papai, Mamãe! - Grita Rin correndo em direção a estes.

- O meu Deus! Eu devo estar sonhando.

Disse Kagome abraçando emocionada a filha a qual muito não via.

- Nos perdoem por termos fugidos mas foi a única solução que achamos.

- Não se preocupe minha filha a muito já a perdoamos…mas quem é esta bela jovenzinha?!

-Venha Yuki se aproxime, desejo apresentar-lhe sua avó.

-Olá pequena! - Disse abraçando a envergonhada garotinha.

- Mas me digam por que comprarem as terras do velho moinho? - Pergunta Inuyasha

Nisso Rin e Sesshoumaru olham para a mansão que mandaram construir do lado do velho moinho, este já reformado e sorriem, logo após se beijarem

- Ele é parte da nossa velha história - Falaram juntos.

**OoO The End OoO**

**N/A Espero que tenham gostado, ficou bem curtinha mas é que a professora tinha pedido algo não muito grande, no mínimo 15 linhas, eu é que exagerei RSRS.**

**Eu sei que o Sessy ficou super romântico, mas é que quando eu escrevi a história o personagem principal era bastante romântico mesmo.**

**Bom só isso que eu tenho a dizer…mandem reviews!**

**Bujus e Ja Nee**


End file.
